The Past, The Future, They're all the same aren't they?
by Wiggle34
Summary: Story about Mike and Kate, their past, the current and the The future. Very OC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

There is no death of Jim or Swain in this story. It does take place after the bombing, Swain and Jim do get injured, they manger to remove the stuff and get off just in time. Also this story is OC for the series story line as well as what would really happen in real life. Also Mike and Kate have known each other a lot longer than the show says they have as I have decided that they have a different start to how they got together.

* * *

 **Two days after the boat explosion.  
** **Sitting on the bridge of Hammersley**

"Sir stat phone for you." Ro announces to the bridge.

"Who is it RO"

"Commander Rolwes Fleet command he said its urgent Sir."

"Patch it through to my cabin please RO" Mike says as he leaves his chair, giving XO control of the ship a look passes from Kate to him as if to question why fleet command wont to talk to him.

 **CO's Cabin**

"Commander Rolwes, Commander Flynn speaking"

"Hi Mike, Neil here we can drop the formal titles we've known each other far too long for hta business."

"Well then hi Neil how's Linda and kids doing?"

"Doing well and yourself, how's your crew dealing with the events of the other day."

"Better than expected but I think that is largely due to the fact that no one lost their live in that explosion and the injuries are relatively minor which is surprising."

"Yes your Swaino and the Army Captain did bloody well, anyway I should really get to business we have been going over your case regarding your position at present. Now I know you weren't impressed to be staying on and I can understand for five years they have pushed you to take the promotion and a desk job and you don't then you do and they stick you back out there it seemed odd to me so in honestly mate I did a shit load of digging around and have found the issue as to why and I'm not sure why they just didn't bother telling you why they wanted you to stay on."

"So what is their excuse I mean reason?" Mike says and hears the chuckle from Neil on the other end of the line.

"They wanted their best team on the job, somehow Kate and you have the best record. And since you guys were at the first bombing and Miss Cruise was with you it seemed best to keep you guys on the job. Of course having the best on the job is always great and after I went through your guy's reports and success records I can see why, how the hell do you guys have this high a percentage rate on FFV's and everything else. It takes years of service for a Patrol boat to get these numbers not a single team and doing it in half the time that it normally takes others."

"I know we are a great team but still it would've been good to know what was happening."

"True there Mike."

"So what about moving me on? Will that be able to be done or am I going to have to resign?"

"You won't need to resign Mike I totally understand your reasons for it and I explained that to them, your job makes it hard to have a life even a family and alongside the long struggle they have had to get you to be in a desk job it just seems so wrong to not be honest with you? So anything you don't want to be doing."

"I'm ok with anything as long as I'm off Hammersley, I would prefer the desk job I am meant to have at Navcom but anything will do."

"Good we need someone to step in and run HMAS Coonawarra in Darwin, Commander Brightly has taken ill over the last week and the report has him off for several months. Well up to six months. Of course we would provide you with accommodation while you are over there and everything else you need, as I do understand you own your own home so we can have a furnished apartment for you all ready to go."

"When would this happen?"

"Steve is up there right now so was thinking once Hammersley is back in from Patrol next week then give you a few days to sort a few things out before starting in two weeks?"

"Sounds good and who's taking over the reins of Hammersley?"

"That would be Lieutenant Commander Gowing. Not sure how your crew are going to like working under him Mike he is the total opposite of you more like your XO, a strict taskmaster."

"Well if you were to see her now she is not so strict and a hard task master as she use to be, she has relaxed in some areas."

"Anyway Mike I can hear the call for you to go to the bridge. If you need anything feel free to contact me I will email through everything you need to know." Neil says as they hang up and Mike heads to the bridge to see what the issue is. Over the next few hours they deal with the issue at hand.

 **Later on the same day after dinner**

Mike is in his cabin going over the last lot of reports handed to him when there is a knock on his door, he tells them to enter not even looking up to see who it is but once the door closes and the smell of her enters his nostrils he all knows well who it is who has come to see him.

"X what can I do for you?"

"What did fleet command what?" she says as she sits down on his bunk, his eyes and face still looking at the paperwork in front of him.

"Just informing me of how my case went, where I'm going and who's taking over." she sits there shocked he is getting off, stepping down from running Hammersley. 'He must have really meant it when he said nothing would get in the way of our future.' those words that were said to her several months ago running through her head again, and again.

"Why didn't you say something, anything? So when do you finish up and the new CO start?"

"Whys does it matter to you? Your with Jim, I wasn't going to go back on my request to be removed from Hammersley. And to why I didn't tell you um I did tell you, well you see someone told me they have a little birdy who knew I had gone to fleet command, do you real think I would withdraw my application, anyway your new CO is a guy by the name of Lieutenant Commander Bruce Gowing" He hears a groan from her.

"Do you know him?" He says as he finally looks up at her  
"Yes he was the XO on HMAS Brigaden, the frigate I was on before I got transferred to Hammersley."  
"Well then you will be able to inform the crew of what his standards are like then." She is getting sick of the short sweet answers from him, he's not giving much away to her.

"I beat Maxine will be pleased to have you back, the crew will miss you but at least on shore leave we all can catch up."

"Maxine won't be having me I'm off to Darwin to run Navcom up there while their Commanding officer is out with illness." He sees the totally shock and loss of him being so far away.

"Will you keep in touch?"

"Most likely keep in touch with Charge and check on Swain but other than that no reason to stay in touch with anyone here." He says to her and she can hear the hurt and the dismissal in his voice all at the same time.

"Not even me?"

"Kate..."

* * *

 **15 years earlier**

"Welcome you two. I know this is not in the Navy job description but the AFP have asked for experienced and knowledgeable people for this job. And my first thought were you two after they had spoken to me about the job at hand."

"What is it you want us to do?" Mike asks. Sitting there thinking about being back out on Hammersley sailing the seas, not here in Canberra a fellow sailor.

"You both going under cover. We have been able to get the AFP to leave you both with the same first names, Mike and Kate it's not normal but makes it so much easier for any of us Navy, or AFP people who know you Mike to not have to try and remember a different name and then also make it known your undercover for them."

"Undercover in what way Sir?" Comes from Kate.

"You both going to be working for these two officers who will also be under cover, they be your bosses and you two are responsible for the running of a cargo ship, Mike you're the Captain and Kate you're his second in command as well as his wife. Yes I know you look too young to be married but hey it's only looks. You will also be based out of Brisbane as well. Now all the information you need is here in these files you have a week to get your head around it all. For you Kate I can't see that being too much of an issue Mike on the other hand. We have an apartment set up for you two but right now you will be going to a hotel."

"Also remember you two if in trouble remember the code phrase."

"Sir what about when Navy ships won't to board us? They going to know who I really am?" comes from Mike.

"There will be only 2 ships allowed to board you Mike info has already been sent to the CO of those ships, the info is in the pack and if any other Navy ship tries to board you there is information on what you need to do in the info back at the hotel. Go read you've only got a week to get all this down."


	2. Chapter 2

' _This is brilliant stuck here with a total stranger doing some undercover operation, all I want to is be out on the water on a Navy ship, I didn't get the awards I did for sitting on my behind all day can't they see there is better things for me to be doing than this.'_ Kate thinks to herself as she sits in the hotel room with Mike, both of them have been very quiet since their arrival here a few hours ago.

"How are we going to make this look real? I've never had to do this sort of thing before." she says aloud hoping Mike has some idea. ' _At least he's not bad looking'_

"No idea to be honest, I've never done this type of thing either, well I've stretched the truth at times told the odd white lie but living a whole new life, no idea?"

"The outfits they have here for me are so not me and seem a bit much for cargo ship workers."

"Well it does say here that we are excellent at our job, people fight over us so we have a hefty price tag for our services, and no job is too big or too small. We tackle any job that comes our way. But me personally not sure if I would have my wife coming on trips like this, how can they ask us to do what they want us to do without the experience more for you."

"I have some experience I'm not a complete beginner."

"I know that Kate it's more the experience of dealing with aggressive law breaking people. They not always nice to deal with more the idiots they employ. Though have you read the part about how we became to know each other then get married?"

"Yep I never thought arranged marriages happened outside of some overseas cultures."

"Me either, but then again it looks like from the reads that it was planned once you were born and were a girl that I being the only boy would marry the oldest girl from your family."

"Yea for stability for my family, but why?"

"It says further down here that your parents where family friends grown up together for three generations, we were married as soon as you were 18. Man just of legal age."

"That would of suxed big time."

"Yep it even says here that because we had grown up together you did not mind marrying your best mate. But not long after when the real reason for the marriage came about that we both took off, neither one of us wanting to run the family business anyway. We moved to Sydney and the rest is history."

"History is right where the hell do they come up with these stories even says we no longer talk to our family's either."

"Well that makes it easier in a way less people to be dropped in undercover to cover our behinds."

"I am more than capable of covering my own bottom thank you." She says as she walks off away from the table where the two have been sitting.

' _A might fine bottom if I may say so'_ Mike thinks to himself as he watches Kate move over to get herself another drink ' _Just how the hell am I going to control myself at times, with this fine lady doing this with me.'_

"Kate on a personal note here, and I know we don't know each other that well and normally this be none of my business but with this operation we are about to undertake I do need to know have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"And normally I would tell anybody who would ask me that question where to go but under these circumstances you do have a right to know _…(There is a pause by her, she's not sure how much he wonts to know, but she decides to just give him a simple answer if anything else comes up then she will address it later.)_ …Yes I have but to be honest even then I was more focused on other things in my life than the relationship I was sort of in."

"Ok that is good some the simple things like calling each other nicknames, kissing holding hands, hugging in front of others is something that isn't going to be new or strange to you."

"Nope though sharing a bed will be. That is one thing I have never done before." She says to him.

' _Does that mean she's never stayed over with a guy before or even more so never been intimate with a guy before, shit now that could change things totally.' He thinks to himself._

" _Please don't ask me, please don't ask me." She says to herself_

"Kate I normally never ever ask a woman this question but I need to know have you ever….."

* * *

 _ **Present time again**_

"Kate..." Mike doesn't even finish what he was going to say to her. As his phone rings in his cabin.

"Sir, Commander White for you." Comes from RO into his ear.

"Put her through RO"

"Maxine, Mike speaking."

"Hi Mike, just letting you know your orders have changed I'm bringing in Hammersley today as there is a service going to be held tomorrow afternoon."

"Service I thought that they were fine?"

"They are Mike, Captain Roth and Chief Petty Officer Blake are both being award with medals. It's happening tomorrow afternoon down beside Hammersley."

"It's not normal for us to be called in for that sort of thing."

"I know but your Swain and the chief have both decided that they won't you there. Both are home now as well."

"That is good to hear they both been released. So what time are we expected to be docking tonight? And what time tomorrow are we due at the ceremony?"

"You will dock at whatever time you get back here tonight or early morning I already told your RO to set course for home, we both know Mike that anything can happen and normally does so even if I give you a docking time the chance you as in Hammersley will make it is slim. The ceremony is being held at 1600hours. Oh and Mike also I know you already know about your transfer off Hammersley, and after a long talk with Steve this afternoon he has agreed to stay on in Darwin, so that I can have you here. I hope that is of not to much trouble for you."

"No not at all Maxine, honestly be nicer to stay put here and not have to spend six months or so over there."

"That is what I thought but also Mike there is another reason which I will tell you tomorrow, and it is why Steve was ok with it all and I spoke to Fleet Command and they agreed with me." Mike hears a change in her tone to him, one she only uses when something isn't right.

"Max what's wrong?" Kate goes to get up and leave, but he stops her but pushing his chair back against the door and looking at her, she knows she needs to sit right back down.

"Nothing Mike."

"Don't lie to me Max I know that tone of voice something happened today didn't it?"

"I'm not well Mike, it not life or death but does involve me needing to take some time off and being on light duties."

"Max come on stop stalling."

I have to have a few moles removed that are suspect as well as an operation which is separate to the moles. The operation is going to lay me up for several weeks, they going to do both at the same time."

"You never told me you were sick?"

"I'm not sick Mike, it's just standard things that some woman have to go through now stop bloody worrying will you. Anyway Ryan's just arrived we are off out to dinner talk tomorrow."

The two say their goodbyes.

"Well as you well know now, I'm no longer leaving so me not staying touch isn't going to be a sore point for you."

"But what were you going to say before the phone rang."

"I was going to say when in our life has our relationship ever gone how we would like it too? We have had that many ups and downs I sometimes wonder if this will be anything more than just a relationship, will it ever get any further than some amazing times together."

"A very valid point to make there."

"Valid is right, how many times have we tried to do this Kate?"

"Well we can't honestly count the undercover work as we had no control over that Mike so since then it's been Watsons bay, then when you got the promotion."

"Which have all ended basically the same as us undercover, the job getting in the way yet again. Tomorrow we should talk some more before the ceremony, here is not honestly a good place to get to in-depth about this, as you well know none of these guys know about our undercover work and we can't let them know."

"Understandable, why not you come around after we dock sleep then talk how does that sound?"

"Sounds fine with me, now we both should go to the bridge inform every one of the change of plans and why.


	3. Chapter 3

For those trying to understand Mike's sudden shift in his mood, the phone call with Maxine had him rethink things while on the phone to her, his mood changed to a more caring and he realized he shouldn't be talking about what is going on while on board the ship. Re him staying over the night, he's done it many times before they arriving late so staying and then talking in the morning means there is no way either of them cannot do the talking that is needed.

* * *

 _ **Back in the past.**_

Canberra

Navy headquarters

"Sir I think putting those two together for this operation is going to have ongoing problems."

"Whys that Steve?"

"The way the two of them were looking at each other and I also know Mike has a thing for Blondes, we are looking at possible having the no frat rule broken here Sir."

"Well Steve while they are under cover there is no rules for them remember, they maybe Navy but right now they just two people doing a job."

"But what about once they out and they meet up again, there is the chance of that happening Sir more so when this can't be disclosed on their records."

"Well we will have to worry about that when and if it happens."

 **A week later**

"Kate you ready?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

"Just think of this as another Navy operation."

"Easier said than done Sir."

"Hey no Sir's here thank you very much. Time to start this."

The two head off in the Taxi that will take them to the airport and off to Brisbane where they will be based, not far from Cairns and this worry Mike that being close to Cairns may cause issues, but as soon as they get to the Airport and check in they find they now going to Melbourne, both look odd at each other, they flight attendant informs them that it was a last minute change, and that there will be someone there meeting them.

The plane trip didn't take that long, just over an hour and they were touching down, when they arrived at the airport they saw a familiar face to them waiting at the airport for them, a person who is also under cover with them, which was a huge help to them, they knew the game had started as they were no longer Navy sailors but undercover operatives.

"Sorry for that, we did that just in case anyone find out before you got to the airport where you were going." Wes says once they are in the car on their way to their new place for whoever long it takes to do this operation.

"I also hope you manger to get all that information stored into your brains and more so the safe word as well as all the other basic information."

"Well time will tell if we have or haven't." Mike says to him as they pull up to a stunning looking house in the Altona area of Melbourne, a short walk to the beach, the house is something that surprised them, they undercover why rent a stunning two story house, one this nice. It has a for sale sign with sold on the sign out the front.

"Before you get out, yes it a lovely home a few years old, remember you two earn a good wage doing what you do, I maybe the boss of you two, but that is cause it brings in the work for me and you still get paid well and it saves you all the paperwork of running your own business, now you just brought this home, there are two other homes down this street with undercover cops in them, if you need them just ring them, they come around later today to say high. You have a week off, see you at work on Monday, this is to get you guys a chance to

have a look around and find everything, plus you've just moved from Sydney remember. Now enjoy." Wes says as he gets out of the car. Mike and Kate look at each other while they sit in the car.

"We can do this." Mike says as he gets out and they start with their undercover op. Of course the hand holding is not just for cover it's helping to keep them grounded as they take it all in, as they walk towards the front door and unlock the door. AS they walk in they are stunned at what they see.

"Man we must earn a fortune to have all this expensive stuff." Mike says to himself but it's out loud and Kate also hears it.

"No we just good at getting what we won't at the price we won't to pay." She says to him.

Over the next week the two go sightseeing, finding how to get to everything, the GPS in the car makes life for them so much easier. Kate is getting use to sleeping next to a male, and somehow the two of them during the night even though they not touching when they go to sleep, they're always wake up wrapped up in each other, legs intertwined, Kate laying over his chest her arm wrapped around his waist, his arms around her body. Both enjoying being cuddled up with each other but not ready to admit it to the other.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

"Sir we have a mayday call coming in, we're the only vessel close enough to them and even then we are two hours away, I've responded and informed them of when we will be there."

"Ok thanks X, has Navcom been informed?"

"No not yet Sir I wanted to wait to make sure we know what we are dealing with when we get there, their co-ordinates are odd to me, I'm sure there is more to it than what they have said, but time will tell."

"No problem X. Let your boarding team know that we will be doing hands to boarding stations in two hours' time."

By the time Hammersley arrives in port there is only an hour until the ceremony to present the awards to Chris and Jim, Both Kate and Mike are not so happy they not going to get a chance to talk things out beforehand. As Kate's gut feeling re the mayday call was right, anything and everything that could go wrong went wrong for them.

The ceremony goes well, everyone is happy that the two service men get recognized for their acts of service but also the fact they put their life's on the line to save everyone else's life, and those still yet to come along.

"Mike a word please?" Maxine asks him as, him Maxine and Kate stand together, Kate wonders off thinking about why she wants to talk to him.

"Mike you need to take over today."

"WHAT" comes from Mike shock sounding in his voice.

"They've pushed my surgery forward to first thing tomorrow morning I have to go in tonight."

"Um sure who's taking over the CO roll on Hammersley?" Mike asks as the two stand there, Mike very so often flicking his eyes over to Kate and the rest of his crew as they talk to Chris.

"Lieutenant Commander Nickolas Grey. He fly's in tomorrow, Hammersley will have tomorrow off then set sail the following day. Their orders are on my desk ready for you."

"Does Command know what is going on?"

"Yes they sure do Steve has said to ring him if you need any help, over the week until I'm in a better mind frame to help you."

"What aren't you tell me Maxine?"

"Nothing Mike just being knocked out then on drugs I'm not going to be in a fit state to answer anything, Command and Marshall all think the same thing."

"Well I shell go inform the crew of what is happening, I did tell them on the way in that they were getting a new CO but I told them in a couple of weeks not in two days' time."

That evening the crew of Hammersley celebrate Mike's new posting, they are sad to see him leaving the ship, which he has been on for most of his Navy career, but they also happy that he is now able to move forward again, they all stay positive that Kate will soon get her well-deserved promotion and command of Hammersley.

Kate and Mike have yet to have a chance to talk, and it doesn't help when Mike mangers to slip out of the pub and off home but pretending to need to make a phone call, and the noise of the crew would mean he be unable to make it, it took Kate about thirty minutes to realise that he had in honest fact left. She also heads off and drives past Mike's house and find it all in darkness, she so badly wants to talk to him, but she also knows how tired he is, and she proceeds to drive off home thinking about when they will get time to talk, but she does feel better that he isn't moving away now and will be staying in Cairns.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRESENT**_

As Mike steps out of the pub to head home his mobile phone rings, flashing up Navcom knowing that he is now in charge of Navcom Cairns he has no choice but to answer the call, as he listens he knows he needs to head into Navcom, he tells them to give him ten minutes and he will be there, not at all concerned that he isn't in his whites, the situation is far more important than the extra 20mins it will take to go home change and get back to Navcom to start dealing with it.

"Sir um interesting uniform for here?"

"I was out when you rang, if I had gone home and changed it been another twenty minutes before I got here, so let's get this worked out shell we." Mike says as they start to work out a plan of attack, then Mike realises he should text Kate and let her know where he is as he is positive she would of clicked on to him leaving by now and been around to his place to see if they could talk, both knowing that at some stage they need to talk about everything.

"Right get on to them about doing that, and let me know what they come back with." Mike says as he leaves the officer do the job that he has assigned him.

 **Kate's** **place**

Kate is sitting at home waiting for her kettle to boil when her mobile goes off. She sees the message is from Mike. _'But there were no lights on at his place why's he texting me?'_ She thinks to herself

' **Got called into work, I won't be back to the pub tonight.'**

' _You need anything?'_ She replies back with to him.

" **A decent cup of coffee oh and my uniform.'**

' _You went in your normal cloths Mike that is like a golden Rule never turn up in anything but Navy issues uniforms.'_

' **I know, not sure how long I'll be here for though Kate.'**

' _That is ok, work is work.'_

' **We need to talk just not sure how the hell we are meant to do that now with me in charge here and unable to ignore my phone.'** She receives this message and types him another one which she gets no response from.

' _Typical Mike Flynn always running away from anything that remotely is about us personally and his feelings._ ' She thinks to herself as she sits there watching a movie on T.V. Her phone going off 45mins later.

' **Hope I don't wake you, but got called away.'**

' _No you didn't, I'm up watching Magic Mike.'_ She presses send then not even a minute later her phone starts to ring, flashing up Mike, she answers it.

"Kate this maybe how it's going to be, me getting called away a lot for work. I'm in charge for the next few months. I have no idea how we can talk without being interrupt, but also Kate you're going to have to realise I'm doing a job here I can't favour you or the crew if anything comes up, and you're going to have to like it or not remember."

"Cut to the chase don't you."

"Well you see it wasn't so long ago someone had ago at me about my new position when I first got a promotion."

"True there, (there is a slight pause by Kate) will we get a chance to talk at some stage?"

"No idea to be honest, I've been thrown into the deep end here, with Maxine off sick, I only have Steve I can ring if I get stuck and I've been on the phone to him already tonight. Hold on." He says to her she hears him talking to someone, but only semi muffled words here and there come out, she knows he must of covered his phone when he spoke to this other person that has turned up in his office.

"You know you could make an appointment to see me at work, but then we can't talk about half the stuff we need to talk about, also you guys new CO arrives tomorrow I have a meeting with him at 1300 hours why don't you also be here I can introduce you two to each other, and maybe beforehand we could possible get lunch."

"The CO you told us about at the pub its different to the one you told me in your office on Hammersley?"

"Yea that is because Gowing can't step in at such short notice, but what do you say about lunch Kate?" he knows she's just tried to divert things around so not to give an answer.

"Ok lunch we can do."

"Good I will text you tomorrow with the place for lunch once I know what time I can get away from here. I hope I can get away from here, there seems to be a large pile of paperwork sitting here for me by the looks. Anyway must go see you tomorrow Kate." He says to her, he waits for her goodbye before hanging up. _Will this ever be more than some brilliant amazing times together, or will it be able to become more. Every time we try work is always in the way, always causing us to not get any further. It feels like we're still under cover, well at least that had a lot longer fun times together than being out in the real world with our real jobs._

* * *

 _ **PAST**_

"Kate, honey you right over there?" Mike says to her. They been playing this game of undercover now for over two months now, no idea of when it will be up, all they know is that they could be here for month's maybe even years.

"Yea just thinking about what we do if we still here in a years' time?"

"Let's not worry about that." He says as the two sit on the back of the boat that they own to spend the day out on the water away from everyone, a place to just relax and not worry, a place to talk openly and freely without concern for anyone watching or recording. Wes gave them a little machine to check for hidden cameras and mics and they have already checked the boat over, even though they own it, Wes said you can never be 100% sure and safe until you check.

"Well we should worry, over time people will start asking us when we will have a family, and we need to have some sort of story to come up with, and one we both know of and agree on."

"How about the 'we don't want kid's line'?"

"Yep that could work rather well. Or the we feel that the current work situation is not suitable to that of a family life, no mother should be home alone with children while the husband is away working all the time, children should be raised by both parents not one."

"Now I like you're thinking there Kate, that one would be a far better story to use, considering the amount of time we do spend away from home and if we did you would be home alone with a baby with no support yea nar not a good idea at all." He says the two sit there enjoying the sound of the water lapping the side of the boat, the peacefulness of the ocean without anyone else around to talk to them.

"Honey come here let me rub some more sunblock into your back, you'll get burnt soon if you're not careful." He says to her as she moves for him to rub more sunblock onto her back.

Instead of picking up the sunblock he decides to give her a shoulder rub first, he starts to massage her shoulders, listening to the moans coming from her sends signals down below.

"Mmm that is soooo good." She moans,

The knots and kinks of her shoulders being released by his big strong hands. He starts to move down her back slowly rubbing circles around her shoulder blades and further down, using gentle and firm pressure as he goes alone, Kate leans forward to give him better access to her lower back.

"God I love having my own personal masseur." She moans out to him as she feels his hands working their way around her back, helping the stress leave her body in many ways. As he is working his way around her back she is pleased that they have anchored up somewhere private as in the last 2 hours of being here no one has even remotely come close to invading their lovely quiet space.

"I bet you do honey." Mike says in response to her statement, he enjoys being able to put his hands on her, get her body singing, and tingling from his actions to her.

He keeps on massaging her back, as he works his way back up to her shoulders, she starts to sit up better for him, and he can't help himself but lay a kiss on her shoulder blade, this leads to more kisses from him, Kate enjoying the tender moment with him. And before she even knows what happened he has picked her up and taken her inside.

"Hey what you doing?" She says to him.

"Need you laying down on the bed so I can finish giving you your massage." he says to her.

He lays her down on the bed, face down, and starts his massage of her back again, but this time as he is working away with his hands he is also kissing her back at the same time. Every little kiss comes with a moan from Kate, he undoes her straps on her bikini, knowing for himself that when he flips her over soon her perfect breast will be in view for him to do as he pleases with. He continues massaging away on her back, then proceeds to her legs rubbing them as he continues to places kisses along her body.

Kate can't believe the way he is making her body, tingle, and sing with need for him. A deep seated, aching need for him as he works his way with his hands and lips on her body. She knows when they working he can do things to her when he kisses her in front of others, holds her hand, any touch he gives to her while they working the operation and even when in bed, the two now always go to sleep cuddled up together, since it is how they always find each other when either one wakes.

"God your body is so stunning Kate." He says to her breaking her of her train of thought, her body is so on fire for him right now that if she was to speak she's not sure if she would make any sense at all. He continues to work on legs, before suddenly flipping her over, having not even realised that he had undone her bikini bottoms as well _'Tie-up side make for easy access'_ she thinks to herself. And she only noticed it due the flapping of fabric as he flipped her over.

"Not even sure stunning can explain how bloody breath taking your body is to take in baby, and it's all mine." He says to her, his words nearly tipping her body over the edge and all that has been going on is his hands and his lips on her body. But those last few words from him and the primal need she heard in his voice was nearly her undoing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Time**

 **Cairns  
** **Cafe**

Kate is sitting down waiting for Mike to arrive. She has ordered them both their coffees as well as some food, she checks her watch again and notices Mike is running late. _Is this how it's always going to be, snatched moments, missed moments now he's in charger?_ She thinks to herself as she takes a sip from her coffee, thinking away to herself, that she doesn't notice him arriving at the table.

"Mm thanks for the Coffee Kate." He says and notices no reply from her and her steering off out the window.

"Kate?"

"Oh hi you've arrived?"

"Yes sorry that got held up and my mobile gone flat so it's plugged in back at Navcom, I told Lieutenant Homes to ring your mobile if they needed me hope that is ok?"

"Yea that is OK."

"Kate what's wrong?" he asks her knowing something is up just by the way she is acting, towards him, not just in her actions but her voice and answers to him.

"Honestly too much to even work out where to start, though the biggest one is us?"

"Well come to us I have no idea, we've never been able to get any further than a few snatches moments together."

"That's not true Mike and we both know it, we had a more than just a few snatched moments." She says to him and he sees the lone tear fall escape before her hand goes up and wipes it away. They both think back to a past moment in time.

 _ **Remembering the Past**_

" _Honey where are you?" Mike says as he enters their home, after spending the afternoon out playing golf with Wes, on some rear down time._

" _In the lounge." Is the reply he hears as he makes his way to their lounge, as he enters he sees her sitting on the couch, short shorts, and bikini top on._

" _Mm hi sexy." He says as he leans over and gives her a kiss, which Kate deepens._

" _Hey you good round of golf with Wes?"_

" _Nope he won again, how was your afternoon of shopping with Trish."_

" _Good we got everything that is needed for their evening tonight."_

" _That's good" he says before he gives her another passionate kiss._

" _Right I'm off to shower and your presence is demanded in there with me." He says before kissing her again, his hand travelling over her breasts and massaging them making sure she knows what is going to happen in the shower, and if she doesn't arrive she's the one left feeling fluster._

 _As he is doing this she loops her arms around him kissing with just as much passion as he is giving her, Mike decides bugger letting her decide he picks her up and carries her up the stair case to their room, where their own private bathroom awaits their arrival, though once in the room the shower was forgotten._

" _Oh Mike that feels so good." Comes from Kate as Mike sucks on her breasts, having removed her top, her shorts also having been removed, and leaving just her bikini bottoms which aren't far from leaving her body as well._

" _Mike no more teasing please."_

" _What this isn't teasing baby its foreplay."_

" _Well hurry up with the foreplay I won't you inside me like yesterday." She replies back to him._

" _Impatient woman aren't you."_

" _Hell yes, now hurry bloody well up will you." He hears from her as he strips off then enters her._

" _Happy now?" he groans out to her once inside her._

" _Oh god yes." Comes from her._

 **Back in the Present**

Unknown to both of them, they've both been thinking about the same past moment, back when both where undercover, when they could do whatever they wanted without worry or fear of the rules and regulations.

"OK your right there, there have been more than a few snatch moments but honestly Kate in the real world here what have ever had?" his sad reply is heard by her.

"Not many the odd moment here and there."

"I know we've both only wont each other, that is something at least we both can agree on." His sentence is interrupted by the sound of Kate's mobile ringing, she sees Navcom flash up and she passes it straight to him.

"Commander Flynn speaking." Kate hears but tunes out the rest of the conversation.

 **Five minutes later.**

"Here you go Kate, sorry about that seems we will have a little longer to talk, the new CO for Hammersley is running late, his flight has been delayed.

"Look before the phone interrupted us, my life now is going to be very busy, I'm running the base from here, been thrown in the deep end in a way, I always knew taking the shore posting would lead to being in charge here, but I always thought there be time to learn what was and is needed to do that job. And as I said last night there are going to be times where I have to stay impartial, I can't been seen to be favouring you or the crew. And it's not because I don't want to but because of my job now." He says to her watching for any signs of a reaction, a rebuttal, or even anything from her, but nothing but a blank sad looking face steers back at him.

"Kate you ok?"

"Not really Mike."

"I know this isn't going to be easy, and I know back on the boat I said a few things that would have upset you."

"Upset me, it bloody well hurt." She snaps back at him. He knew this was coming, he had been waiting.

"Kate."  
"No Mike don't, look we need to head back, and we've both got a meeting."

"Kate please don't be like this?"

"Like what Mike so it's OK for you to do it but not me. Damn emotional coward as per normal." She says under her breath as she leaves the cafe not realising that he has heard her.

"I'm not being an emotional coward Kate, you're in a relationship with another person right now, and no way in hell am I going to do anything until you sort that out, I've already told you that. You have to make the choice Jim or me. And until he is out of the picture we can be nothing more than friends, even though I know you won't be marring him, does he even know that yet?" He asks her, and he sees her shaking her head as to say no to him.

"No not yet." Comes a quiet voice from her.

"Well then don't you think he needs to know?"

"Yes but both him and I haven't been able to catch up in person, it's not something I won't to do over the phone Mike."

"Well how long will it take then? If your serious Kate of doing what you said to me the other day, then you have to decide how long you are going to wait before telling him?"

She doesn't say anything to his statement, thinking about what he has said to her.

"If this really meant everything to you it wouldn't matter Kate you would do it. You've known for a long time what my true feelings have been towards you." HE says while quickly checking around them for no other officers to hear them, knowing some of this info is only for their ears and no one else and is really not the place to talk about it either. "But as I have said it seems this is only going to be nothing more than a few wonderful moments together."

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" he faintly hears as he turns to leave, he turns around and looks at her, and sees another tear fall from her face. He is pissed they in the place they are where they can't talk more openly about everything that has gone on between them since they first meet fifteen years ago.

"I told you fifteen years ago what you meant to me, and it was the truth not an act because of the job we were doing." They interrupt by Kate's mobile going off again, she looks at it seeing Navcom flash and she without thinking passes it straight to Mike, as she wipes away the few tears that have fallen.

"We need to head back to Navcom, and we really shouldn't be doing this here Kate."

"Come around home after work we can talk then in private." She says to him, he of course doesn't miss the sharp snappy tone she has used with him.

"This woman is going to be the death of me one way or another he says as he buckles up his seat belt, before heading back to work, to introduce Kate to the new CO of Hammersley for the time being.

* * *

 **PAST**

 **Six years ago  
** **Steve's home in Cairns**

"Steve how the hell did you allow them to post her here with me." Mike says to Steve as he sits on the couch.

"Because Mike you're going through XO after damn bloody XO, they hoping her by the book ways will pull your head in, plus Mike she won't make your life easy either. Oh and Mike you can't fire her she has to stay with you for six months."

"Six bloody months Steve, you damn well know the two of us have a history, history no one par a select few know about."

"I know that Mike, but you have to make this work. I've already been through it all with Kate as well."

"Good I'm pleased she just as pissed as I am over this. We shouldn't be serving together Steve, and you damn well know that."

"I know that, three others know that but no one else does and there is nothing on either of you two's records to inform them of the fact you two can't serve together due to the work you both have done, we also can't tell them either Mike, too much is at risk if we do."

"I know it's just the last person I expected to see that is all."

"I know Mike, and I also know that while under cover you two had a proper relationship as well."

"What how the hell did you know that?"

"Come on Mike, Nick caught you two together doing it how many times, don't you think it would have gotten back to me, or did you think nothing would be said." Steve watches as Mike places his head in his heads. And says nothing for several long minutes.

"Mike neither of you two where under Navy rules at the time, so there is nothing I could do or put in your guys files to make sure you two were never put back together, but honestly Mike you need to make this work, not just for yourself but for Kate. Make her into a better officer than she already is, and it's only six months Mike, once she's off and back on a frigate then maybe you two can pick up where you left off after your last op together."

"I totally doubt that is ever going to happen Steve, look I better head home, we got an early start tomorrow." Mike says as he gets up and starts to leave Steve's home.

"Mike I can understand how hard this is going to be for you, for both of you but can you please put everything aside and make it work if not for each other for me, and maybe I will put a good word in to let you command the new Hammersley when its ready." Steve says to him, Mike nods his head in response before leaving.

He heads home, and once asleep his dreams are yet again plagued by memories of Kate and him in happier times, memories, dreams he had manger to not have all that often are now there every night all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK** **all there was a slight mistake at the end of the last chapter which I've been and changed it was meant to be Mike getting command of the new Hammersley not Kate. Hope you all enjoy this update :)**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME** **  
Mike' office  
Navcom**

"Kate here can inform you of the crew, and who to watch out for."

"That is good, anything I need to be aware off from the Co coming off to the new CO."

"Yea watch out for 2Dad's he will give you plenty of headaches." Come form Mike then his office phone rings.

" _ **Commander Flynn speaking."**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **I do have one boat here in port but the crew are on stand down."**_

" _ **Until tomorrow, do you need them to sail sooner?" Kate can see Mike facial features change she knows they not going to get to talk tonight, they being crashed sailed, it's a given they are the only boat in port and on down time.**_

" _ **I have the CO and XO in my office right now Sir." Kate shakes her head.**_

"Seems we're being crashed sail." Kate says to the new CO of Hammersley.

"I would say so as well, I know this transition isn't going to be easy for both of us, but I would really appreciate all help you can give me to make sure Hammersley stays running like the well-oiled machine I've heard she already runs like." Comes from Lieutenant Commander Grey.

"Not a problem with that at all, change yes it can be hard but it can also be good at the same time, help open up other options and avenues." Of cause the two haven't realise Mike has finished on the phone and that he is sitting there listening to what Kate is saying.

"Excuse me sorry to have to do this to you both, and you Nick but I have to crash sail Hammersley, fleet command have requested you guys doe a supply relief drop off and help this small island here, they been hit by the cyclone that went around us over the last few days." Mike tells them what they have to do, how long they be away, while Kate has already sent a mass Text to the crew telling they been crashed sailed.

 _Thank god for a text already set up for crash sailing for the crew, they should all be there or on their way by the time we are finished here and down there. She thinks to herself taking in bits of information from the two._

"Kate can I have a word before you leave?" Mike asks her as the two go about getting ready to leave, Grey has no issues with knowing that these two were the CO and XO of Hammersley before Mike took the shore posting, though he has no idea that Mike demanded the shore posting.

"See you down there Lieutenant." Grey says before leaving Mike's office.

"Sorry to have to crash sail you guys, I know you wanted us to talk tonight, and no I didn't do this on purpose before you even go down that road."

"Well it seems the Navy yet again control everything that happens between us."

"Not everything, they can't control the feelings we have." He leaves at that knowing if he says anything more it could lead to worse things more so if someone hears them. He's hoping Kate gets the meaning behind what he has said.

"You're right there they don't control those."

The two sit there for a few minutes not saying anything, but at the same time feeling everything the other feels, and wonts to be able to feel if things where very different to they are now.

"Look after yourself out there, and once you're back hopefully we can get a chance to talk." He says to Kate, and this lets her know that it's time to leave, she sends him a look he knows all too well, one of worry and hope all at the same time.

* * *

 **PAST**

"Wes, Trish how are you two today?"

"We're good, how was your trip?"

"Not too bad struck a few issues on the way there and back, we need to replace Ben."

"Why's that?"

"He's crap out there, not pulling his weight only able to do half the jobs he said he could do, the crews having to help him, even I've had to help him and leave Kate in the bridge. It's not fear on the rest of the crew."

"Well Mike he has to stay not my choice either but it's got to do with everything." Mike moans.

"Right he can do all the cooking for us then. He's not going back out on deck and helping the others it's a safety risk, and I'm refusing to put anyone at risk." Mike says to Wes.

The four talk some more about different things, more so the job they doing, so far no idea of when they be out and back in the real world, for both Mike and Kate the real world means no them, she is enjoying the time the two have been spending together, and the more personal times as well, the real world will be very different posting and most likely one on a patrol boat the other on a frigate. Of cause the two are so use to be touchy feely all the time that they hadn't even noticed that Mike's hand is on her knee and her hand on his, Wes and Trish have both noticed it and can't help but feel for them. They know the feeling all too well.

 **Later that day.**

"This maybe it Kate." Mike says as the two get ready to head off on another trip on the boat, Wes has informed that this maybe the time that it all gets done, so be prepared for a bust to happen at some stage while out on the water.

"Can I be a pain ask for this to never end?" her sound voice being heard within their room, Mike goes over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I know that this could have happened at any time, any stage but we've been doing this for eight months now, and I've…" She stops talking he knows what she means he feels the same as her.

"Katie honey everything I've said to you is true, my feelings for you are real. I'm in love with you. But we both know that once this is over we will be split up. I never thought I would fall in love while doing this job. It's been a fabulous time together. I just wish we weren't having to be separated once this is over."

"Me too."

"Maybe one day we will meet up again and maybe if things are in the right place maybe we can try this in the real world." He says to her before kissing her of course it lead to them doing more than just kissing, and as they just finish giving each other the most important pleasure, the love making that said so many things for each other to the other, they are interrupted by Trish and Wes entering their room.

"We were starting to wonder that something had happened you do know you're nearly 2 hours late."

"Um nope and sorry we will get moving ASAP for you once you leave the room." Mike says as him and Kate stay cuddled up with each other, this not being the first time the other two have found them with half their clothes on or non on at all.

"Right let's get going. And see what this trip brings for us." Mike says as the two quickly shower together before getting dressed and heading down with their bags to head off on what maybe their last trip together. Time will tell.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Hammersley been out at sea for four weeks now, they spent a week helping out those effected by the cyclone, then they were sent out on, too patrol the Kingston's area as they had to return to port with injured crew members from a boarding.

Kate is getting pissed with it all, she is sure he is just delaying their talk, by keeping them out on the water, but then again she has to keep telling herself that this is not uncommon for them to be weeks out at sea with no stops back at home port. But she wants to get things sorted but it's hard, she not even been able to speak to Jim, she thinks he is ignoring her and she honestly can't blame him. As she is sitting down at the computers she decides to email him then at least she can say what she wonts and it's up to him what he decides to do.

 ** _Dear Jim_**

 ** _I've tried to ring you and talk to you but you never seem to be the one answering the phone, or I get your answer machine. I left several message for you to contact me but I take it from the silence treatment I'm getting from you that what is ever this was is over, well it is for me._**

 ** _The day before the explosion happened I went and tried on a wedding dress and it was then that I had my answer to your question. I'm not sure if it is sad or at least good that I found out now but Jim I can't marry you. When I had that dress on and the lady was talking to me all I could think about was Mike which is really rude of me to be thinking of him and not you, the one I was with at the time, the one that had asked me to marry them was not the one I was thinking about at the time of putting the dress on instead of thinking about what you would think it be what would Mike think._**

 ** _I honestly never wanted to do this via, email or over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person. Your grandmother's ring is back at your place, it's in your sock draw at the back. I put it there the last night we spent together at your place._**

 ** _Am sorry to do this Jim to you again, seems Mike is the one I'm meant to be with no matter how hard I try he is what my heart wonts, I have no idea where he and I will end up. Who knows we may only ever be friends but I can't string you along. I can't string anyone along._**

 ** _Thanks for the fabulous times we had together, I hope you find that special person._**

 ** _Kate._**

God that was hard as well as to easy to write, she thinks to herself as she sits there, reading over it several times before hitting the send button.

 ** _To Commander Mike Flynn_**

 ** _Just informing you that Captain Jim Roth relationship with myself Lieutenant Kate McGregor is over, so in the case of any emergencies he will not be needed to be contacted._**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Lieutenant Kate McGregor_**

She smiles and sends it, knowing that he will get the meaning of the email. Not that Jim would have been contacted by Navcom of anything happening to her, but it then informs Mike that she has finally broken it off with Jim, two months it's taken her to do it. Hopefully he's still interested in me, in their being an us? Only time will tell. She thinks to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we go all another update for you all to enjoy. I am writing a Fifty Shades of Grey story right now as well as was struggling for mojo for this one, and that one is helping me get the mojo back. I promise to do at least one update per week for you all.**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think**_

* * *

 **Navcom  
Cairns**

Mike is sitting in his office working on more paperwork, when his email pings to alert him that he has a new email. When he looks, he sees it's from Kate.

 _ **To Commander: Mike Flynn**_

 _ **From Lieutenant: Kate McGregor**_

 _ **Subject: Change in Contact people**_

 _ **Just informing you that Captain Jim Roth relationship with myself Lieutenant Kate McGregor is over, so in the case of any emergencies he will not be needed to be contacted.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Lieutenant Kate McGregor**_

Mike sits in his chair with a smile on his face.

Finally she has done it, I wonder how he is taking it, did she manger to talk to him, or did she end up leaving a message on his phone, or did she email him. I do feel sorry for him in a way, Kate is a beautiful woman. He thinks to himself, as he hits the reply button.

 _ **Thank you for this information Kate, I will make a note of it on your file that Jim Roth is no longer a contact person, you will need to come in and see me regarding this matter as well, as you will need to sign the removal paperwork.**_

 _ **Commander Mike Flynn**_

Mike sits there thinking, hoping she gets his meaning. He knows and she knows he wasn't on anything, but they both know the removal of a contact person must be signed off by the person who's name is on the file. As he works away on the file he was addressing when the email first came through, he gets another alert, he's hoping it's a reply form Kate, and when he looks it sure is.

 _ **I will happily await our return so we can finish addressing this matter, and me signing the appropriate paperwork, for finalisation.**_

He leaves it at that and goes back to what he was doing, a smile gracing his face for the rest of the day, the others at Navcom have no idea what has suddenly gotten their Commanding Officer smiling, but they like it as he is in a better mode as well.

 **Five days later**.  
 **Hammersley**

"Ma'am do you know when Commander Flynn is going to allow us to return back to base for some down time." Complains Charge.

"No idea Charge."

"Can you sweet talk him please, Larnee is due to fly back in a week, I would really enjoy some time with her this time around."

"Charge I have no say over what Commander Flynn has us doing." She replies back, the crew think totally different they know there is something going on between those two, just by the way they had been while on the boat, the things said, the things not said but total understanding of the other.

"Charge how is her application coming along?" she decides to side track them off her and Mike.

"Good so far Ma'am, they have a few concerns, but we hoping to address them not sure how though."

"And what are those Charge?"

"My last marriage failure due to this job, as well the age and how quickly we married. But its ok, we are working on it, and our representative is seeming rather positive now with it all, so hopefully soon she be allowed to stay full time, and not have to return every few months."

"Well I hope it all works out for you this time around Charge."

"Me too Ma'am."

"X we have a radar contact." Comes from Dutchy interrupting the conversation between Charge and Kate.

"Location Dutchy."

"Looks like it's just on our side of the EEZ,"

"Is it showing up its details on the radar Dutchy?"

"Yes Ma'am, its registered name is Pant Alum." Kate can't believe what she has just heard.

"Dutchy repeat that name again." She says as she gets up to also check that he is correct."

"The tag sign is Pant Alum."

"Shit." Comes from Kate. The crew on the bridge are shocked by what just come out of their XO's mouth.

"Dutchy mark it's position and stay monitoring it, do not, and I mean it we do not get any closer to this vessel. RO I need you to set up a secure and coded frequency line from Com's cen to Captain Marshal in Darwin, and Commander Flynn in Cairns now, they also need to be on the same line.."

"Ma'am I can't do that without the CO's approval."

"RO, do it **NOW** , I have to brief those two officers and I can't brief anyone else at all. I will inform the CO of my call." RO goes off to sort out the lines for her, but he isn't happy about doing it without the CO's approval. Kate goes and briefs her CO.

The two talk and she informs him that it's classified information, that only two people she knows of know and she needs to talk to them asap, she informs him that they can't go near that vessel or board it no matter what. She does tell him it's a mission a classified mission that she worked on. And that is enough for her new CO to trust her and allow her to do what she needs to do and tells her if RO has any problems then send him to him, as well as happily follow her instructions of not getting closer, he heads to the bridge and in fact moves Hammersley slightly further away from the vessel. But closer to the EEZ Zone, so if they monitoring their radar and have them on it, then it will look like they monitoring the EEZ boundary to the other vessel.

 **Com's Cen**

"RO you can leave now."

"Ma'am I'm not happy about this, doing this without the CO's approval."

"The CO has approved it all, now leave." She says firmly to him.

"Ma'am you know I can't leave."

"RO you need to leave this is classified information."

"Ma'am I have clearance for classified information."

"Not this classified information, it's above your classification but not mine, and if you have an issue go to our CO he's already approved that I can take this on my own." She says getting rather cross with RO's ways. Just when she needs things to go easy he likes to put a spanner in the works. She stands there daggers pointing at RO, before he final gives up and leaves.

"I won't be responsible for any fall back on this ma'am."

"There won't be anything for you to worry about RO, now leave." She says before he finally closes the door, as it shuts he hears her locking it from the other side.

Kate picks up the phone.

"Kate what's wrong?" comes from Mike, he knows she's on the line just by her breathing, Steve just sits there at his end waiting for when they decide to address him, he can also hear the worry in Mike's voice. They both know there must be a major problem for her to wants a secure line with just them and no one else.

"Kate talk to me please." Comes from Mike. Mike knows something is up for her to use the secured coded frequency.

"They're back." Mike and Steve hear after a few quiet moments.

"Who's back Kate." Comes from Steve.

"The Pant Alum Sir."

"OH fuck." Comes from Mike, normally Steve wouldn't allow his officers to swear but he knows that the return of this vessel only means one thing for two of his officers. He's always been the one above the two of them. Their CO even when Maxine took over running the Cairns base, he was still in charge of these two, they always been under his command.

"Sir what's the plan then?"

"I need to make phone calls. Mike Maxine is going to have to come in and take over you need to go on immediate leave, Kate I will get fleet command to send through an urgent request for Hammersley to return to port, then you go to Mike's place and stay there together until I know what is about to happen. Also do you have to co-ordinates of where you have seen the vessel?" Steve says to them.

Kate rattles off their current location and that of the vessel they've spotted.

"Sorry Kate, Mike about this."

"It's not your fault Sir, the case was never closed, it's been open for so long now you sort of forget about the fact that at any moment your life will get turned upside by it all."

"I know that Mike, but you know I had always hopped it would stay a cold case never to show its head again. I'll go and get sorted on those things you two talk for a bit, sort out whatever you need to sort out now before Kate returns." Steve says before he hangs up. In his office in Darwin he gets back on the line a secure line and makes the phone calls needed, first being to fleet command to get Hammersley's immediate return back to Cairns. He knows this time around once it's over they won't be separating, they been through far too much since it all started to even think about being anywhere else.

"Kate you ok?"

"No, not really. Here I was thinking we may and now this."

"I know, but on one good note we will get to spend every waking moment together again. Do you want me to go around to your place and pick up a whole bunch of your gear and bring it back to mine?"

"Yes please, you know where everything is, but Mike in my wardrobe there is a shoe box label old photos, you will need to bring that with you."

"I've noted that down for you. We will get through this Kate."

"Are you sure Mike?"

"I'm 100% positive we will. At least we don't have to worry about Jim right now with us going back under."

"The only good thing from today is that."

"How long before your be home?" He says to her, home a place for both of them is where the other one is as well. He hears the slight sob coming from her. He knows this is going to be tough for her, for both of them. They been suppressing their feelings for the other for far too long.

"Kate honey it will be ok, what's your ETA back here to base?"

"Um I think it be about 0400 tomorrow morning."

"Ok well I will pick you up."

"Mike Steve told you to stay put."

"I know he did but you need me more. I'll see you then."

"OK see you in the morning Mike."

"Kate chin up, smile. I better go Maxine has arrived."

"That was quick."

"Not really she lives not too far away. Love you. Bye." He quickly tags on the end as he hangs up the phone as Maxine walks in, not looking at all impressed about being called back to work while still off on medical leave. She asks if everything is ok with him, he says yes for now but informs her not to contact him at all until he sends a message out to her. She tells him that Marshal has said the same thing regarding him and Kate, and she knows it's all classified. She also tells him to look after himself and Kate too.

When Kate leaves Com Cen she heads straight to her cabin and lays down, her brain going into over drive at what is about to lay ahead for her and Mike.

"Is he right, will it ever be anymore?" She says out loud to herself. She gets up and decides to have a nice long hot shower, she knows she shouldn't have a long one on Hammersley but they heading back to base and as of right now she honestly doesn't give a stuff in a way. Tomorrow she be back playing house with Mike, back sharing a bed, playing a happily married couple. Can they make it work this time around with so much more baggage between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Following Day**

 **0400 hours**

Kate is sitting on the bridge watching Hammersley glide through the waters on their way back to base, their arrival time back being slightly delayed, well more the case her own calculations had been off. When her mobile goes off, normally she wouldn't have it on her, but since she knows they won't be doing any boarding's, she's had it on her just in case Mike messages her.

She pulls it out and sees his name flash up, showing she has a text message from him.

'We're in play now baby.' Is all he says to her, and she knows what this means. Good bye Lieutenant Kate McGregor welcome back Mrs Kate Burns. She would prefer being Mrs Kate Flynn, but hey at least she gets to play house with Mike again.

 **0500 hours**

Hammersley is not far off from docking, Kate is in her cabin packing up her belongs into her bag.

UP on the bridge the crew notice that there is a strange looking car waiting for them at the docks, strange as in expensive Audi Q3 SUV, they don't know anyone with money that could afford a car like that, they dock, and the crew that is on the bridge can't but help but steer at the car.

"Man that is one fine car out there." Comes from Charge.

"Fine, it's a bloody perfect looking vehicle." Comes from Rusty, who's sitting at the helm. The CO outside guiding in Hammersley.

Kate arrives on the bridge, and they all shocked to see her already in plain clothes and they're only just docked.

"Ma'am you know whose car that is down there?" Dutchy asks her as she goes over and looks out at the docks. She shakes her head, nothing surprises her with regards to their undercover work, they've had expensive houses, cars and boats before why would it be any different this time around.

She turns and goes to crab her bag. The crew keep looking then are totally shocked when they see their old CO, step out while talking on the phone. Him dress in a fitted maroon shirt short sleeves, top two buttons undone, plain dress pants, as well as black shoes.

"Bloody hell, how the hell can he afford that?" Comes from Charge. The boys now drooling over the new vehicle that is parked up beside Hammersley.

"And he's dressed up to the nine's as well." Comes from Rusty.

On the docks, Mike leans against the car that was dropped off to him not long before he came down, he was pleased Hammersley was late getting in, as he had time to get the car before getting down here, he is busy on the phone talking away.

"I'm waiting for her right now." He says in the phone, the crew that are on the deck hear him talking.

"Driving it right now."

"Yep I have everything sorted out at this end." He says when Kate gets close to him. He watches as she looks him up and down. He smirks at her, as he knows what she is thinking already.

"She's here now so I will get that sorted and we'll be off, see you in a few hours." He says as he hangs up the phone.

"No expense spared again with us." He hears her says. He picks up her left hand and takes out her rings from his pocket, and places them back on her finger.

"Back where they should be, give me your bag, take this and go get changed, oh and send Dutchy out please he has to do a few things for us." He says as he takes her bag and leans into the car and passes her another. She looks oddly at him.

"Thanks to his work overseas and his clearance he is allowed to know what is going on, he is going to be on the job of keeping our places ok."

"Ok, will do. Oh and Mike, (She stands on her tip toes and whispers into his ear) I can't wait to peel these off you later." Before she then goes about doing as she has been asked. When she goes he goes through her bag only taking out what is really needed, and personal to her the rest staying in the bag.

"Sir?" Dutchy says once beside Mike.

"Take this and Kate's uniforms from Hammersley and drop them off at her place. She and I are going to be out of contact for some time."

"Am I allowed to know?" he asks Mike.

"Yes, you're going to be looking after Kate and I's apartments, if anyone asks after us you tell them we are on holiday and out of contact with the real world. Kate and I have to go back undercover." Mike tells him as he passes him the keys to their homes.

"SIS?"

"Yep."

"So that boat we found yesterday is part of it all?"

"Yes but no one is allowed to know where we really are Dutchy, Marshall only cleared you because you have the clearance and we needed someone to look after our homes and our lives here while we are gone. We have no idea how long we will be gone."

"Normal SIS operations unknown length of time. Look after yourselves, stay safe."

"We will Dutchy, if the crew ask."

"You two are taking a well-earned romantic holiday away from anything remotely within cell phone range." Mike just smiles at him.

"It's not what those lot need to hear thank you, oh and if anything is amiss or you think isn't right ring Steve Marshall, number is on my fridge, oh nearly forgot take these we can't take them with us." Mike gives Dutchy his and Kate's mobiles.

"Don't worry I'll cover you two until you return." Dutchy says then the two see Kate walk out towards them, 2Dad's giving her heaps regarding how little she is wearing.

Kate is wearing a halter neck top, exposing a fear amount of her skin and a short skirt. As she gets off the gangway she puts on her black strappy high heels. Dutchy hears Mike groan beside him, and whisper I'm going to kill him. Dutchy just smiles at Mike's comment.

Dutchy gives Kate a hug, and Mike a hand shake.

"Good luck you two." He says before heading off.

"I'm going to kill Nick." Mike says as he opens the door for Kate to enter.

"Why?"

"The outfit he sent for you to wear."

"You've seen me in far less." She smirks at him, and he knows she's right.

"I may have Kate, but this in front of the crew."

"It's the style I use to wear, if you remember rightly? They use to have me showing off my body, wearing not much in the line of clothes, the only time I got to semi cover up was on the boat. Anyway we should get going." She says remembering where they are. Mike closes the car door and goes around and gets in, before starting the car up and turning around before heading off.

"This is going to leave the crew talking for ages about what the hell we are up too, oh and how you could afford this baby."

"In the glove box is info you need to go over, I've been through it already. We already under, we're moving to Brisbane. We're running a separate base for the business from there, Nick thought it be best that way, shows the business has grown, etc. We are also picking Nick and Jen up from Mission's Beach they on holiday there right now. So we will have company in a few hours." Mike says as he grabs her hand and holds it.

"Why not fly us down, it would have been quicker to do that?"

"Not sure why Kate, but this is what I've been told we have to do." She just shakes her head at him, oh well not much we can do, at least for a good part of the trip, there is going to be more than just them two.

The two travel in silence for a little while, Kate reading the info. Mike holding her hand, which makes reading the info hard for her, but she places it on her lap flipping pages as she goes along.

"No how I imagined us getting back together?"

"Me either, at least we've had the last six years being together for work, so be easier for us to fall into this, this time around." Silence falls through the car again as they continue their drive down to Brisbane from their current home in Cairns.

"This always looked good on your hand, shame it's not going to stay there." She says out of the blue playing as she plays with his ring, which is on his hand. He doesn't reply to her, not because he doesn't have a reply, but more because he can understand the hidden message within her words.

"We can always make it stay there permanently once this is over with." He decides to say to her a few minutes later.

They both know that they won't each other, they both know there is a shit load that needs sorting out between them as well, and they also know time is not on their side never has been most likely never will be.

Mike pulls the car over at a rest stop, and turns to look at her. She turns to look at him, he places his hand on her face caressing it, Kate leans into his touch, enjoying being able to enjoy it without fear.

"We're not getting any younger honey, and this current op is going to hold things up even longer. If you want too, once we out then we go get married and sort the rest out afterwards. We both know we only want each other, you won't a family and I want to be the one that provides you with that family." He then leans over and kisses her gentle on the lips, but it becomes more, the joy of being able to kiss her so freely right now, and the fact it's been so long since he last kissed her, he just had too.

"Sounds perfect." She replies, he gets them back on the road. Not much said between them for the rest of the trip to Mission Beach, but not once did they let go of the other ones hand. Both needing that connection with the other.

Once they arrive at Mission Beach, the reason for not flying is quickly found out. Easier to reappear in Brisbane if their other Identity's never left Cairns. The hit the road again, Nick taking over the driving, the Girls in the back the guys in the front, they make a few stops for lunch, and dinner as they do the full drive all in one day.

The four arrive in Brisbane around 4 am the following morning, all are rather tired and they all crash at the new residence of Mike and Kate's. Mike and Kate did ask about stopping and staying overnight somewhere, but Nick said no we drive right through, so they all took turns at driving.

As each couple got into bed, they all fell asleep rather quickly, the long journey having taken its toll on all of them, as well as the stress, all four hoping to not have to go back under like they are. But all four knowing they have no say in the matter.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:** I know have a Pinterest for this story as well. The vehicle as well as what Kate is wearing is on Pinterest, belong is how to find it hope it works if not let me know and i will try and fix it up._

 _ppdakin/the-past-the-future-theyre-all-the-same-arent-they/_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out I got side tracked by many things, work, family, uni, other stories as well adn with Christmas coming it is getting rather busy.**_

 _ **So I do hope you enjoy this update.**_

* * *

It was around lunch time when Kate woke, she woke to mumbling coming from beside her which was odd as Mike never mumbled in his sleep that she knew off, but then it had been a good year since the two had shared a bed, but Hammersley she would often take the guts watch shift just too she could be near him at night while he slept. The bridge being close to his cabin, then he would take it with her at times not every time but often once a week they be the only two on the bridge enjoying the time together then when she pulled it, he stopped doing it, though she can't blame him, it was her own stupid fault for doing as Maxine told her to do. She knew after being in Maxine office that he was dead serious about everything they spoke about so why did she run like she did that day, she still can't figure that one out not even now. She had decided to no longer stress over it as she felt she may never damn well know why she did it, was it pressure from above or fear that he was finally going to do it.

She tries to move but he just pulls her even tighter to his body, his grip being slightly too much for her, she waits until he relaxes then mangers to get free, she so badly needs to pee.

She crawls back into back, and Mike wraps his arms around her again, as if it's so natural and so common for them to do it.

"Mm I so could get use to this sight again, you in our bed every day." she hears from him, before she feels him laying kisses on her exposed shoulder.

"It is nice isn't?"

"Nice nope wonderful yes." he says back to her as his hand moves and goes under her top.

"I'm going to so love having freedom to do as I please to you, touch u how I please, kiss you again, I know we have real world shit to sort but right now I wont to enjoy this world we are in right now." she hears him say as his hand moves.

As per normal for him he's thinking with the man between his legs, but then again he knows my body so well, he has always taken the time it get to know it well, what works what does, what I enjoy greatly even if it doesn't lead to a release he is always about the please and enjoyment for me.

"Mike we properly shouldn't be doing this today...Ohhhhhhhhh" Kate try's to say, but what Mike is doing to her, ends up winning over.

Sometime later.

"Right we will head off, if you need anything the numbers are programmed into your new cell phones which are here." Wes says to them as he passes them their new phones, which were dropped off at the house yesterday along with food and clothing for them both.

"Hopefully this time we catch the buggers." Mike says to the group.

"We hope so too, I hate this limbo shit."

"So do we, it doesn't help the personal life when you're sitting here waiting, then you forget cause it's been so long. Hopefully we not under too long this time."

"Us as well." Wes says then him and Jen get up and head off, as they hear the sound of a car horn outside, the taxi that is taking them to the airport to fly back to Melbourne.

Three weeks later

The Pant Alum has been spotted several times in Australian waters. Not just by Hammersley but also Melbourne and Chandlers, when they doing their patrols, chasing FFV's or on return back to Cairns. There has been no suspect behaviour to warrant them being boarded and searched, though Dutchy knows that is something he doesn't want to be apart, as he doesn't want to have to deal with any issues that could arise from doing it.

For the last three weeks he has been busy defending off questions on where Mike and Kate were, as well as checking on their places while they gone, he's not sure what to say if this goes on for months. He does know and fully understands that at present their lives are on hold but they also in far more danger being under cover for the SIS than they have ever been while working for the Navy.

Dutchy also knows there have been plan changes, and is now also involved with the operation that is under way, he has a separate phone to use as well, and it's making him feel more on edge as he knows anything he says or doesn't say could lead to deadly consequences for his friends, his family as he sees his old boss and XO. Everyone is having a hard time adjusting to the new XO on board, he can't seem to understand how they could work like they did before hand, and he kept downing the job of the one before hand, which really upset a number of the crew deeply. Bird wasn't handling Kate being gone, 2Dad's practical jobs had decreased. And now with Swain back the two of them got talking and they both agreed there was a major change on board Hammersley one that neither of them liked, for them both it was going to end badly in some shape form or manner. Dutchy just hopes it's not at the cost of lives, and lives to two people unable to be here to support the crew, all because of the new XO being a right prick to deal with.

For Mike and Kate it had been busy and slow all at the same time, contact hadn't been made by those on the Pant Alum that they were aware of. Today they were going to head out on the water on their own private boat one known by them as well as those with the Pant Alum, the hope is for the Pant Alum owners to recognise the boat name and pull them up, wanting to play catch up they hope.

Thought during the last three weeks for both of them it's reinforced the fact that they want to be together for ever, that they are the other person other half. That once this is over that is it, they getting married and stuff everyone else including the Navy. Too much time had been spend pissing around by both of them and the job at hand.

"Hey honey you ready to go?" Mike calls out as he finishes sorting the boat out for leaving the dock."

"Yep let's head off."

Amazing how two people who work on the water can't have enough of it when they working on the land. The new job title was an upgrade to running the new base in Brisbane, little time is spent on the water, but in return it has given then a very good home life, working normal hours, able to sleep in a proper bed each night together, go out for dates, it felt like a normal real life, life for them. Not that of two people being undercover, for everyone else they see two people in love, too happily married people enjoying themselves, for those who know the pair well they see two people who love each other who've been unable to do anything regarding it due to many factors.

"Right just making sure we have everything we need on board?" comes from Mike as he does a final check over of everything, including the boat as well.

As they head off Kate stands between Mike's legs as he guides them out into the open water, being able to be so free with her actions, towards him making it easier on her, knowing that he feels the same as her also helps.

"I so hope this works?"

"Me too, I did suggest that they could be coming into our waters to lose track of those tracking them on the other side. There is nothing saying they not coming in dumbing and leaving or coming in moving around then re-entering another countries zone to help them stay undetected or more so untrack able."

"Well let's hope that's not the case as while they fly their damn flag none of the boats can board them."

"Yep, so let's hope us going on a cruise around flushes them out enough for us to make contact with them again."

"And hopefully we don't get pulled up in the process."

"We know what we have to do if we do honey, so don't stress. Remember Steve's put us on the do not board unless we say so. We don't have the code phases in place for no reason honey. Trust me to keep you safe, I've done it for the last six years on Hammersley and I did it before, I can do it again."

"I do trust you Mike, it's them I don't."

"Well tackle as if it's another normal day on Hammersley, we have weapons remember so we can protect ourselves. Don't let it get to you."

"But there is so much more at stake this time Mike, so much more to lose than last time."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is a chance for us afterwards I don't want to lose it this time around." She says as tears start to flow. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to his chest, holding her tightly but not too tight to his chest.

He so understand what she means, this time if something goes wrong there is more to lose for them personally, they no longer care about their real life jobs once this is over, they more concerned about them and what they want from life.

"Hopefully this is over and done with ASAP, so we can return to Cairns and do as we have planned." He says to her as he holds her tightly to his chest as he guides their boat towards the location that had been send through to them of the last know location of the Pant Alum, so far over the last three weeks the boat has been seen in Aussie waters and not once out, they hoping they here to stay.

They spend the next six hours cruising the wide open seas, both having forgotten how much they enjoyed the big wide open ocean, the wide blowing through their hair, the smell of the salt air.

They decide to anchor up by a small island and relax for a while as they near the location, deciding to enjoy the peace and quiet. Kate prepares some food and drinks for them both to nibble away on as they sit and enjoy, both with a book and in each other's arms.

Out of sight of them, but not out of someone's radar capabilities Mike and Kate's boat is picked up, of course the XO on board Hammersley demands to know who it is, while waiting for the info to come through, Dutchy is walking up onto the bridge as Bird uses the EOD to bring them up closer.

"OMG, that's the Boss and X." comes from Reynolds.

"Reynolds don't lie, Dutchy said they're gone bush." Charge says.

"I'm not they on one very expensive launch, it even have you drooling over it Charge, and Oh Man, shit I didn't need to see that." He says as he notices Mike and Kate sharing a kiss, and Kate turning to straddle Mike's legs. Dutchy comes up behind them having just arrived on the bridge.

"Reynolds turn that off, Boss that is the boat I was telling you about."

"Right thanks Dutchy. RO monitor that boats location at all times as well as channel 19." The CO knowing limited information, but trusting the buffer to inform him of what is needed and when, knowing they would not have him involved unless they thought he could do the job of Buffer but also do what is being asked of him now.

Great Dutchy thinks to himself he was hoping that Hammersley wouldn't be the one to have them under their radar watch, more so with the crew knowing them so well. He just hopes that nothing happens and they have to board them as that will cause a major, major problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY its now 2016 in NZ sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter up been many things going on here at home, and I honestly only wrote it at 1am this morning when my back refused to let me get comfortable to get any sleep, so it seems sometimes a 1am chapter writing brings out some good work in me.**

 **I hope for all my readers and fans out there that 2016 is bright and by far even more outstanding than last year, or at least better than 2015.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

 **PS those wondering about an update for my Fifty Shades of Grey story Hiding has its Draw backs its coming just waiting on the beta to go through it before posting.**

* * *

 **Mike and Kate**

 **Bring it On II**

"God I love the feel of your body against mine." Mike says to her, as he presses her core firmly on his erection, She is nibbling away on his ear. He easily lifts her up and takes her inside the cabin, not stopping until they in the bedroom, before he spends some time enjoying her body, making her scream out his name several times before he himself allows himself to enjoy the pleasure of coming inside of her.

Several hours later they back cruising the waters, enjoying the time together more than they thought. Even though this assignment has reared its ugly head again for them, it's reminding them how much they enjoy being with each other not just in the presence of each other but having a life together. It's a reminder of what could be once they return home, plus a major reminder to Kate of what they could already have if she hadn't done what she had done.

"What do we tell them if they ask us about children, I know last time we made up a really good reason, but this time we're based on land now."

"We can just say to them if they ask that we are trying right now, but had no luck, but that we've only started in the last few months wanting to make sure the new branch was a success and we were job secure and not going to be back out at sea before starting our family." Mike looks over at Kate, and see's her unspoken question.

"We will be parents Kate, I promise you that one, one way or another I will make you a mother." He knows how much she wants a family now, to be a mother, something years ago she never thought she would be until they got back together while serving under Hammersley, they've broken many rules while serving together, but then again they're been breaking them right from the start, and only a handful know what really is going on with the two of them, they been leading double lives for so long now it's hard to know what is real life and what is not, their not real life feels more real than the real life, the not real life has them more happy, enjoying each other and getting what they want to a degree more than their real life which always seems to throw spanners in the works left right and center for each of them.

The fact he is promising to her that she will be a mother, that he will make her one somehow means a lot to her. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him as he guides the boat through the water, she feels him pull her closer to his body as he lays a kiss on the top of her head. They both know the actions are more than just playing a happily married couple, they real emotions for each other.

"Shell we anchor up here, seems a nice spot to stop." He says to her as he cuts the engines and pressing the button to drop the anchor, he pulls her closer to his body before kissing her passionately.

"Kate I want to give you this." He says to her as he pulls out a small box from the draw by the console.

"It's the ring I bought for when I was going to propose to you in Fiji, over the last few weeks you've dropped enough hints that you want this, us once this is over, so I want you to have it now, for you to know that no matter what happens out here from now on in this operation, you will know that once we are home that I want you as my wife. A reminder that there is something far more bigger and important waiting for us once we are home, once this is over with." He says to her, he sees the tears falling from her eyes. It's not the romantic proposal he had planned out for when they had their trip to Fiji, but he needs this step done in his greater plan of things.

"Yes of course I will wear it and marry you Mike." She says to him, he smiles and places the ring on her finger along with her other rings, now it looks like an extra to her set the whole set of three rings looks so right on her hand, like they all belong there and should never be removed.

He kisses her, this kiss so different to the others they have shared, it's a kiss for their future, that hopefully is nothing like the past that they have shared together, short periods together then long periods apart.

"I can't promise what will happen re our jobs Kate but this time I'm not loosing you to anyone or anything, If I have to retire then I will, this last month has reminded me even more so than before that you are my world, my soul mate my everything baby." She smiles at him.

"Your mine too." She replies back the emotions she is feeling are so overwhelming she is finally going to be able to get her happy ever after well she hopes so, all depends on how long they end up under for.

The two eat dinner and retire for the night to their cabin where they enjoy some more personal time before heading off to sleep, the rocking of the boat, the sound of the water lapping up on the side making them feel so much at home, like they back on board Hammersley.

 **HAMMERSLEY**

During the afternoon Hammersley has kept Mike and Kate's boat on their radar and marked, they've done a few boarding's in the area just to hold off their transport out of the target area.

Dutchy really is worried about leaving them without some sort of support, he has this horrible gut feeling that something is going to go wrong what he has no idea, but his gut when it comes to these sort of things is not often wrong, come woman it's always wrong.

Dutchy heads off to speak with his CO to find out if he can get their orders changes so they can always be in the area or not far out of radar range of the two of them, he's worried, his CO told him to speak to Steve about it all and if he approves it then he is happy to go ahead with it all.

"Captain Marshall it's Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland speaking." Dutchy says after getting an encrypted secure line to Marshall then kicking RO out which RO protested about, as Dutchy is often doing this and in turn it upsets his rosters and time tables, and RO hates anything that upsets his timetables in his domain.

"Dylan, what can I do for you? I Gathers its about Mike and Kate?"

"Yes Sir it is, they been on our Radar since around 1400 hours today, and something in my gut is not happy about us leaving and being too far away from them, I've spoken with my CO and he's happy for what ever to be done, so I'm asking if Hammersley patrol area can be changed so we are not to far from them should something happen, I know it's not good for the crew to go in and do anything should something happen Sir, but I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong.

"I can understand that, They are cruising around going to different ports and places, I can change the patrol but I have no idea of in what order they will go to which places as well as what days, which makes it hard for me to set and mark out a patrol for you guys."

"I understand Sir."

"Dylan I do understand your concern I'm worried as well, they do have rondevu points to be at at set times I can give you those, and I'm more than happy for you guys to patrol around and not be too far, but it may look suspect if there is a Navy warship always within range of them, I will send through to you an encoded list of their places your CO and you can work out where to go and when, and also be in radar range of the rendezvous coordinates, and Dylan if anything does happen if they set off their codes do whatever and I mean whatever you have to to bring them both home alive and finish off the job even if it means killing the bastard behind it all, they both deserve to be happy." Dylan hims him say he also hears what is left unsaid as well. But also what has been said is not to be repeated if asked Steve never told him to kill the bastards behind it all, and Dylan knows himself if it comes down to getting them out alive he will happily kill each and everyone of them that tries to stops him from doing it.

Dutchy just hopes his gut is wrong and nothing goes wrong and they can get the bastard behind it all with the evidence needed as well to lock him up for good. The fact it's taken this long and they still not being able to catch him just shows you how bloody good he is at doing this as well dotting all his I, and crossing all his T's as well,

 **Three days later** there has been no sightings of the boat they are after, Mike and Kate decide to stop in on land to pick up more supplies and also do some sight seeing, why not they've got all the time in the world to do it. They even decide to spend the evening, enjoying a nice dinner, before going dancing in one of the local clubs, Kate as per what she would wear as Kate undercover has on a very short red dress, low cut front, of course Mike's been unable to keep his hands off of her since she put the dress on, but that is not abnormal for him on any given day.

They been in the club for a couple of hours now dancing and drinking, they decide to sit down in one of the free booths, Kate basically ends up sitting on his lap, enjoying the freedom, Mike's hand runs up and down her leg as he nibbles on her shoulder. Mike is pleased they in a dark spot and that the way Kate is sitting on his lap and his position means no one can see what he is about to do.

"If we weren't in a public place I would be fucking you right now, this dress baby." He says to her as his hand finds her sex, she looks at him stunned he's never done that before in public.

"See what I mean makes it far to fucken easy for me to touch you, I could easily do more than that." he whispers in her ear his hand staying on his sex gentle with his thumb applying pressure to her clit, he decides to move her panties aside when he feels her pressing against his hand more and inserts his fingers into her sex.

She knows he's been forward with his passes with her before in public but never has he done this, she is pleased they in a dark quieter corner not many people near them or around, while he enjoys tormenting her, but it's not it's making it more intense for her. She knows she shouldn't of egged him on by pressing her core into his hand more to get what she wanted as he is giving it to her.

"Your feeling it aren't you baby." She just nods to his question unable to speak as she knows if she does a moan will come out. He is making sure she knows he is boss and that this dress gives him far too much access. Before she knows it she is building and building and when he whispers in her ear to come she see's star's, he holds her close to his body, when she comes back she feels the firmness of his manhood beside her.

"WOW, but you've never done that in public to me before?"

"Well you've never worn a dress this bloody short and given me the chance to do it baby. Plus I think our target is here, I'm sure I saw him before." She leans in and kisses him, before moving to straddle him.

"I want you inside of me." She whispers in his ear.

"Not in here baby, I want to be inside you too but not here, once we're back on the boat."

"Well let's go then." she says rubbing herself on him making sure he knows they need to go now.

"Your insasabile right now, you're sure you're not pregnant already." He says to her as they walk back to the boat. His arm around her waist, Kate tucked into his side. She has been very sex made over the last few days.

"I wasn't before we left everything was checked out, it's most likely because we have no rules, nothing to worry about."

"You weren't like this any other time Kate, and if you are it's not a bad thing baby." He says to her as he pulls her closer to himself. "It be the best bloody thing to happen if you are." He whispers in her ear before licking it then biting it, the sensations going right to or core.

She is pretty sure she isn't but she knows he right she never been this sex mad with him, she is always wanting him all the bloody time, but she also thinks it is to do with this mission, that they are doing the fact she can have him anytime any where, also the unknown if they make it out of this alive, she wants to enjoy every moment with him, her fear of once this is all over it being over she can't let win so having him inside of her, worshiping her body like he does reminds her he is with her right now and it's not a dream that they can do as they please no rules or regulations to get in their way.

"Maybe it's got to do with this here." She says as she shows him the rings, he know which one she is talking about. "And making up for lost time." She grins at him.

If they are making up for lost time they be doing it like rabbits for the next twenty years, and not that he will complain he loves pleasing her, worshipping her body.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went without a hitch Mike was starting to wonder if he infact had seen their target, and it was not helping his mood, he so badly wanted this over and done with so they could get back to their real life.

But Mike was wrong in thinking that what he thought he saw wasn't there, just because their target hadn't made contact like he expected didn't mean he wasn't around, infact they had no idea was that they were the ones being followed their target had always thought they were undercover cops when he last worked with them but the way they were with each other showed there was more to them, that they were truly in love and now seeing them this long later still together acting like they did years ago had him now rethinking what part they had played in his operation years ago he knew things got rough then they vanished off the face of the earth he was unable to find them and of course they were unable to find him he had heard whispers they were navy not cops which meant that they would of been collateral damage if he goes down so do they, cops only save their own arses not anyone else's they were risking a lot to be here together as he could tell even if they were navy they were a couple a couple hugely in love with each other the looks they pass between each other couldn't be fake u just can't fake being totally in love with someone so now there target wasn't sure of what to do and just when he finished opening some mail photos of the two he'd been watching where suddenly in front of him.

Photos of the two in navy uniforms each photo was either them on their own with crew or together and each photo was able to be related to another they were together and by the looks on the same ship it made him realise how well they knew the way through places they were experienced sailors not cops they were dummies for the real cops but why did they use these two or was the navy their way of paying back their debt serve your country or jail time has to be served.

He was left with many questions many more than he started with but the most important was who are they really? the photos showed they had the same names as they do now, so surnames which ones are real, but right now he needed to know more about them and what they were doing out here on the water.

 **Several days later,**

 **A week after Mike thought he saw the target.**

"Kate what are you doing." Comes from Mike as he lays in bed, Kate having shot off to do something.

"God do you need to know my every move...Sir."

"NO, but I do want you back in our bed thank you."

"God haven't you had enough." She says cheekily to him.

"Excuse me weren't you the one that started it last time. I just want to hold my wife while we sleep, too much to ask for?"

"I suppose not." Kate replies as she reenters the room.

"You know this life, out here no worries, no work commitments, just us two is wonderful, why haven't we done this sooner?" Kate asks as she curls up beside Mike, in bed.

"Because of everything else, and anyway living on a boat is no good for having a family."

"I know it's just been nice to get away from it all, just us and nothing else."

"Yep have to agree to that one." Mike says as he pulls her closer to his body, allowing sleep to take hold of both of them.

 **Several hours later.**

Someone mangers to get on board and enter the boat.

Mike wakes the sound of someone on board, he quickly grabs his Gun in the process having woken Kate who does the same thing, they slowly and quietly move.

"Don't move or I will shoot." Mike says to the intruder

"Really you would shoot me Mike."

"OH for god sakes Gary, what the hell are you doing on my boat?" Mike says as the he and Kate both lower their weapons neither feel threatened by the person on board, well they do but they both now he is out number right now.

"Well, is this your boat? or does it belong to the Australian government?" Mike and Kate looked puzzled at him.

"Belongs to me thank you, have owned this beauty for about two years now." Mike replies. Of course Kate knows that Mike truly owns this boat, that this is not been given to them by the cops, that he only got it through a family member dying who had just finished building it, and Mike was left with the boat, as Mike was the only one with any boat knowledge and the only one his uncle felt would look after his pride and joy and not sell it for the money they could make off it.

"Care to explain these photos then?" He asks as he throws some photos on the table in front of Mike and Kate. The two look at each other, a look passes between them and he has no idea what the hell is going on between the two of them. They both know now they need to improvise, and fit in the Navy as part of their work, but how, is the question as you can't deny the photographic proof of them in uniform.

"It's our real life job."

"But I thought you worked for Wes?"

"We do, but we also work for the Navy, it's complicated as shit." Comes from Kate.

"So why different surnames, and which are your real surnames?" he asks and Mike pulls out his phone.

"Dial this number it will tell you." He says as he shows the number to Garry.

They hear the tone of the phone dialing the number then the sound of it connecting and ringing.

"Burns residence."

"Hello my name is Gary and I'm looking for the father of Mike Burns." Gary asks, and they hear silence then voices in the background.

"Sorry but we no longer have a son by that name."

"Can I ask what happened Sir, claiming to be your son."

"Claiming, that bastard and his wife took off, no reason no rhyme. Just disappeared one night, after everything we did for them both, they did this to the family. As far as everyone here is concerned they both dead died many years ago, better than explaining that those two buggered off. So as far as we are concerned we have no son."

"He can't even be bloody honest." Mike whispers to Kate, as they sit there listening to the conversation unfold.

"Honest Mike, you couldn't even be honest with us or contact us."

"Who were the ones who refused to allow Kate to go off to college, that she had to stay and do as you guys told us to do, we weren't asked, we were told. We didn't mind getting married but then..." Mike stops he doesn't want to talk about that day.

"You two still married?"

"Yes we are and planning on starting a family, when god thinks it should happen." Comes from Kate. The act of being undercovered going like it was their real family. She's hoping the sound of grandchild may turn their parents around. Garry even hears this part and looks at them and Mike nods as to say yes we are.

"Look I must go." Mike's father says after a few silent moments and thent he sound of beeping being heard.

"So what are you here for Gary." MIke asks after a few moments of quiet.

"Same thing I was going to ask you two."

"Well we are on holiday."

"You live and breathe the sea and now you're holidaying on it why?"

"Peace, Quiet, go where ever you please, it's just nice and relaxing out on the water." Comes from Mike.

"Mmm, I don't honestly believe you two since it seems you lied to me years ago. I just not sure who is the real you, the ones in those photos or the two sitting here in front of me."

Kate picks the photos up and looks at them, she studies them hard, she sees the longing on both their faces right from the start of them working together. The years lost to the job, years where they already could of had a family, children married for real and now having to somehow play this into their act, with no one knowing what they are saying right now. Hopefully they can get word back to the others before Gary finds out the real truth.

"Honey you ok?" Mike asks and that is one thing Gary knows they not faked, the love the two share, he see's it in those photos, and when he looks at the two.

"When we were suddenly pulled from work, you had disappeared only a couple of days before hand, they thought we were involved with your sudden disappearing act, as we were the last ones talking to you. We got picked up and carted off, separately, no being able to talk to each other, see each other, or even have a lawyer. Which I did state a number of times was illegal to do, but they were trying to break us I think. They promised all sorts of things if we gave up your location, we knew some of what you did but it never involved us as such so we never talked about it." Kate stops then looks up at Mike, before carrying on.

"About ten days later they gave me a choice I could go to jail, or I could go work for the Navy, I decided the Navy was far more interesting than sitting in some cell somewhere, but I only think they offered that to me because of my knowledge of the water, anyone it came with one major downside, surname change and no contact with Mike, my husband at all. No one was to know of our marriage or the money we own, have. Which thank god to Wes is all legal. I had no idea they did the same to Mike, I got put on frigates he onto patrol boats so we never crossed paths until I had to take a course like everyone else, no special treatment for me, infact I had to work harder than anyone else just to get where I am. At that course Mike walks in as our instructor, and all I wanted to do was leap up off my chair and run into his arms, kiss him senseless and never let him go...but I couldn't. There was the man I grew up with, fell in love with then married even if my parents thought that it was arranged we had been in love even before the marriage, them wanting it saved us a lot of issues. Standing there other woman hitting on him and I couldn't do a thing, we broke protocol and spent time together while that course was running, then afterwards we were separated again, no contact numbers changed as someone found out we had meet." she stops as she lets a tear fall down, trying to make this seem as real as possible.

"Four years of knowing he was still out there alive, and in the Navy too, which makes it harder to be together, I would stack him keep an eye out for his name in the Navy news, and alike. Anything to know my husband was ok. People thought I was weird and a hard task master as alI did was work, work and work, any slip up and it was a jail cell for me. Then bang six years ago I'm placed on board his boat, as his XO, how bloody horrible that was as being placed on the same boat meant even more rules that we could not break, shit another patrol boat within Cairns would of been better at least then we could of gone back to living together, nar instead we had to pretend not to love each other, care for the other or let on the fact that hey, we have different surnames and are married, so incase of emergancy guess who you need to contact that is right the CO my husband."

Kate gets up and moves to the back of the boat to overlook the water. She is using the anger at what Mike did to her to express the anger at what they were so called put through, to make it seem so real.

"I was only meant to stay for six months then leave, but my next posting had me in Perth, I couldn't leave, the thought of leaving him again I couldn't so I stayed deciding if we can't be allowed to be husband and wife, and be together then I will be his 2IC, be by his side day in and day out doing what we use to do together, watching each others back, looking after the other. And six years later we still doing the dance as no bastard will separate us, we too damn good at our job, which we already knew, but we decided after our leave is up as we have been on leave doing some work for Wes with the new expansion into Brisbane, that we going to say stuff you to all of them, they not keeping us separated any longer. Personally we both hoping I fall pregnant while on leave as then there is nothing they can do when I want off the boat, and on shore, with Mike."

"Why did they only change your surnames?"

"Too many people know us by our names plus we couldn't get use to new names." comes from Mike. he's hoping just like Kate that he buys their lie.

"At least with being in the Navy it gave us some freedom in a way, we got to live as normal people, eat what we want when we want, without being in a cell. But honestly not sure which would of been harder, the cell or this." Mike says as he pulls Kate into his arms.

"When Wes came to me about opening up his new base we took it, why not. Meant we both got to take time out, we both applied for leave and got it, then we headed off to Brisbane, and have been working on getting it all off the ground. While out here Wes is there, we needed the break away from everyone and everything."

"So what will happen when you return back to the Navy?" Gary asks as he starts to wonder if he can use them to his advantage for getting in and out of the waters unnoticed.

"I will be running Navcom in Cairns the big base, not sure what Kate is planning on doing, she is hoping to have the CO job on Hammersley but that is unknown at this stage and I will bring this baby up to Cairns."

"You do know the crew on Hammersley are going to wonder how the hell we can afford both this boat and the car they saw when you picked me up after my last patrol."

"They can wonder all they like, we earnt this baby, earnt every little cent of this everything we own we have earnt."

"Still rich then I take it."

"Yep." Mike says.

Mike and Kate both want to talk to him about what the hell he is really doing here but with the photos they had to change everything around, the game plan had been thrown out the window and a new one in place, Gary right now had the upper hand and they didn't like it. They know the shit he has been into before, and they know more than he thinks they know. Now more than ever their lives were in more danger than ever before as all it would take is one stuff up from one person for everything to come crashing down and to lose one of them for good. Something that neither wanted to have to go through, so if it meant they had to fly slightly blind, and make stuff up as they go then that is what they will do they, they also knew they needed to get word back to Wes asap about what had gone on, but with Gary around they knew they must be under watch so getting word back would be harder than it had been before. They just hope they can get Steve to have them go to Darwin base or meet them somewhere to do a check up on them and make it look like it's part of their story, their cover that they have to do checks every so often.

"Mike when did Steve say he would need to do a check on us that we hadn't done a runner?"

"I think he said we would have to meet on the 15th, he was going to inform us of where and when a day or two out from the meeting."

"What this meeting and whose Steve?" comes from Gary.

"He's our parole officer you could say in a way but he's Navy. He does monthly catch ups with us and in person, doesn't like using the phone, he will find out where we are located then meet us in a town not far from that area as so not to alert the crew of what is going on."

"Still under their watch are you."

"We will be for the rest of our lives I think. Or until we give them what they want which is you, but we won't." comes from Mike.

The group talk for a bit longer before Gary leaves, Mike and Kate sit on the back of the boat and wait for about 30mins not talking just sitting in each other's arms before getting up and getting out the device to make sure Gary had no bugged the boat.


End file.
